hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
What Might Have Been Atlantic Hurricane Seasons (1962 - Present)
*Note: The -AMO years will be under hiatus and unworked. I will now start on the Pacific WMHB Seasons as soon I get done with 1969* 1960's Decade (Starts with 1962 and not 1960) 1962 Retirements: Daisy (Was only removed) Replacements: Dorothy (used in 1966) 1963 Retirements: Helena (retired) Cindy, Debra, Flora, Ginny (removed) Replacements: Chloe, Doria, Fern, Ginger, Heidi (used in 1967) ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1963 till:01/12/1963 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1963 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/05/1963 till:05/06/1963 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:31/07/1963 till:13/08/1963 color:C3 text:"Beulah" (C3) from:20/08/1963 till:31/08/1963 color:C3 text:Cindy (C3) from:10/09/1963 till:16/09/1963 color:TS text:"Debra" (TS) from:16/09/1963 till:20/09/1963 color:C1 text:Edith (C1) from:19/09/1963 till:26/09/1963 color:C1 text:Flora (C1) barset:break from:23/09/1963 till:29/09/1963 color:C2 text:Ginny (C2) from:26/09/1963 till:14/10/1963 color:C4 text:"Helena" (C4) from:16/10/1963 till:30/10/1963 color:C2 text:Irene (C2) from:25/10/1963 till:29/10/1963 color:TS text:Janice (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1963 till:01/06/1963 text:May from:01/06/1963 till:01/07/1963 text:June from:01/07/1963 till:01/08/1963 text:July from:01/08/1963 till:01/09/1963 text:August from:01/09/1963 till:01/10/1963 text:September from:01/10/1963 till:01/11/1963 text:October from:01/11/1963 till:01/12/1963 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 1964 Retirements: Ethel, Florence, Isbell, Janet (All were only removed, as Janet was retired in 1955, and Florence in 2018 (WMHB 2006)) Replacements: Edna, Frances, Ingrid, Jackie (used in 1968) ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1964 till:01/12/1964 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1964 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/1964 till:14/06/1964 color:TS text:Abby (TS) from:28/07/1964 till:03/08/1964 color:C1 text:Brenda (C1) from:05/08/1964 till:09/08/1964 color:TS text:Cleo (TS) from:07/08/1964 till:11/08/1964 color:TS text:Dora (TS) from:20/08/1964 till:05/09/1964 color:C4 text:Ethel (C4) from:28/08/1964 till:17/09/1964 color:C5 text:Florence (C5) from:04/09/1964 till:16/09/1964 color:C3 text:Gladys (C3) barset:break from:05/09/1964 till:10/09/1964 color:TS text:Hilda (TS) from:13/09/1964 till:25/09/1964 color:C5 text:Isbell (C5) from:28/09/1964 till:06/10/1964 color:C4 text:Janet (C4) from:08/10/1964 till:20/10/1964 color:C3 text:Katy (C3) from:04/11/1964 till:10/11/1964 color:TS text:Lila (TS) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1964 till:01/07/1964 text:June from:01/07/1964 till:01/08/1964 text:July from:01/08/1964 till:01/09/1964 text:August from:01/09/1964 till:01/10/1964 text:September from:01/10/1964 till:01/11/1964 text:October from:01/11/1964 till:01/12/1964 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 1965 Retirements: Carol (Retired) Betsy, Elena, Frances (Removed) Replacements: Blanche, Camille, Eve, Francelia (used in 1969) ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1965 till:01/11/1965 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1965 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/06/1965 till:18/06/1965 color:TS text:"Anna (TS)" from:21/08/1965 till:28/08/1965 color:C1 text:"Betsy (C1)" from:27/08/1965 till:16/09/1965 color:C5 text:"Carol (C5)" from:16/09/1965 till:02/10/1965 color:C3 text:"Debbie (C3)" from:24/09/1965 till:01/10/1965 color:C1 text:"Elena (C1)" from:12/10/1965 till:22/10/1965 color:C1 text:"Frances (C1)" from:18/10/1965 till:19/10/1965 color:TS text:"Gerda" (SS) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1965 till:01/07/1965 text:June from:01/07/1965 till:01/08/1965 text:July from:01/08/1965 till:01/09/1965 text:August from:01/09/1965 till:01/10/1965 text:September from:01/10/1965 till:01/11/1965 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 1966 Retirements: Greta, Judith (retired) Faith, Inez (removed) Replacements: Felice, Gail, Isabel, Janine (used in 1970) ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1966 till:01/12/1966 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1966 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/1966 till:14/06/1966 color:C3 text:Alma (C3) from:01/07/1966 till:05/07/1966 color:C1 text:Becky (C1) from:13/07/1966 till:22/07/1966 color:C1 text:Celia (C1) from:22/07/1966 till:30/07/1966 color:C2 text:Dorothy (C2) from:22/07/1966 till:29/07/1966 color:TS text:Ella (TS) from:25/07/1966 till:29/07/1966 color:TS text:Faith (TS) barset:break from:21/08/1966 till:07/09/1966 color:C3 text:Greta (C3) from:01/09/1966 till:08/09/1966 color:TS text:Hallie (TS) from:20/09/1966 till:22/09/1966 color:TS text:Inez (TS) from:21/09/1966 till:12/10/1966 color:C5 text:Judith (C5) from:27/09/1966 till:01/10/1966 color:TS text:Kendra (TS) from:04/11/1966 till:14/11/1966 color:C1 text:Lois (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1966 till:01/07/1966 text:June from:01/07/1966 till:01/08/1966 text:July from:01/08/1966 till:01/09/1966 text:August from:01/09/1966 till:01/10/1966 text:September from:01/10/1966 till:01/11/1966 text:October from:01/11/1966 till:01/12/1966 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane scale)" 1967 Retirements: Beulah Replacements: Beth ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1967 till:30/11/1967 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1967 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/06/1967 till:13/06/1967 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:10/06/1967 till:12/06/1967 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:14/06/1967 till:22/06/1967 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:18/06/1967 till:20/06/1967 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:05/07/1967 till:09/07/1967 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:21/07/1967 till:22/07/1967 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:03/08/1967 till:06/08/1967 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:10/08/1967 till:16/08/1967 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" from:16/08/1967 till:19/08/1967 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" from:20/08/1967 till:24/08/1967 color:TD text:"Ten (TD)" barset:break from:28/08/1967 till:04/09/1967 color:C1 text:"Arlene (C1)" from:05/09/1967 till:25/09/1967 color:C5 text:"Beulah (C5)" from:05/09/1967 till:22/09/1967 color:C2 text:"Chloe (C2)" from:08/09/1967 till:24/09/1967 color:C1 text:"Doria (C1)" from:18/09/1967 till:27/09/1967 color:TD text:"Fifteen (TD)" from:22/09/1967 till:30/09/1967 color:TD text:"Sixteen (TD)" from:25/09/1967 till:30/09/1967 color:TD text:"Seventeen (TD)" from:26/09/1967 till:04/10/1967 color:C2 text:"Edith (C2)" from:01/10/1967 till:05/10/1967 color:C1 text:"Fern (C1)" from:05/10/1967 till:08/10/1967 color:TS text:"Ginger (TS)" barset:break from:12/10/1967 till:17/10/1967 color:TD text:"Twenty-one (TD)" from:15/10/1967 till:17/10/1967 color:TD text:"Twenty-two (TD)" from:19/10/1967 till:02/11/1967 color:C1 text:"Heidi (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1967 till:30/06/1967 text:June from:01/07/1967 till:31/07/1967 text:July from:01/08/1967 till:31/08/1967 text:August from:01/09/1967 till:30/09/1967 text:September from:01/10/1967 till:31/10/1967 text:October from:01/11/1967 till:30/11/1967 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 1968 Retirements: We'll give Edna one more chance. Replacements: And then, that's it! No more Edna! ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1968 till:01/12/1968 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1968 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/06/1968 till:14/06/1968 color:C1 text:"Abby (C1)" from:17/06/1968 till:27/06/1968 color:C1 text:"Brenda (C1)" from:22/06/1968 till:26/06/1968 color:TS text:"Candy (TS)" from:03/07/1968 till:05/07/1968 color:TS text:"Dolly (TS)" from:10/08/1968 till:17/08/1968 color:C1 text:"Edna (C1)" from:26/08/1968 till:01/09/1968 color:TS text:"Frances (TS)" from:07/09/1968 till:10/09/1968 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:09/09/1968 till:11/09/1968 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" barset:break from:11/09/1968 till:20/09/1968 color:TS text:"Gladys (TS)" from:14/09/1968 till:24/09/1968 color:C1 text:"Hannah (S1)" from:17/09/1968 till:21/09/1968 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:22/09/1968 till:29/09/1968 color:TS text:"Ingrid (TS)" from:23/09/1968 till:25/09/1968 color:TD text:"Thirteen (TD)" from:25/09/1968 till:30/09/1968 color:TS text:"Jackie (TS)" from:13/10/1968 till:21/10/1968 color:C2 text:"Katy (C2)" from:24/11/1968 till:25/11/1968 color:TS text:"Lila (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1968 till:01/07/1968 text:June from:01/07/1968 till:01/08/1968 text:July from:01/08/1968 till:01/09/1968 text:August from:01/09/1968 till:01/10/1968 text:September from:01/10/1968 till:01/11/1968 text:October from:01/11/1968 till:01/12/1968 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 1969 Retirements: Eve, Francelia, Holly, Jenny, Virgy Replacements: None of these named have been used to date, so there's no need for replacements. ImageSize = width:800 height:280 PlotArea = top: 20 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1969 till:31/12/1969 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1969 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/05/1969 till:02/06/1969 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:29/05/1969 till:30/05/1969 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:07/06/1969 till:12/06/1969 color:TS text:"Anna (TS)" from:12/06/1969 till:18/06/1969 color:TS text:"Blanche (TS)" from:25/07/1969 till:27/07/1969 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:25/07/1969 till:07/08/1969 color:C1 text:"Camille (C1)" from:11/08/1969 till:13/08/1969 color:C1 text:"Debbie (C1)" from:14/08/1969 till:22/08/1969 color:C5 text:"Eve (C5)" from:14/08/1969 till:30/08/1969 color:C4 text:"Francelia (C4)" from:23/08/1969 till:26/08/1969 color:TD text:"Ten (TD)" from:24/08/1969 till:28/08/1969 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:25/08/1969 till:31/08/1969 color:C1 text:"Gerda (C1)" from:29/08/1969 till:05/09/1969 color:C3 text:"Holly (C3)" barset:break from:29/08/1969 till:01/09/1969 color:TD text:"Fourteen (TD)" from:06/09/1969 till:11/09/1969 color:TS text:"Inga (TS)" from:06/09/1969 till:10/09/1969 color:C4 text:"Jenny (C4)" from:14/09/1969 till:20/09/1969 color:C2 text:"Kara (C2)" from:16/09/1969 till:20/09/1969 color:TD text:"Eighteen (TD)" from:19/09/1969 till:28/09/1969 color:TS text:"Laurie (TS)" from:20/09/1969 till:18/10/1969 color:C3 text:"Martha (C3)" from:21/09/1969 till:26/09/1969 color:C1 text:"Netty (C1)" from:24/09/1969 till:30/09/1969 color:TS text:"Orva (TS)" from:28/09/1969 till:01/10/1969 color:TS text:"Peggy (TS)" from:29/09/1969 till:01/10/1969 color:TS text:"Rhoda (SS)" from:01/10/1969 till:06/10/1969 color:C1 text:"Sadie (C1)" from:07/10/1969 till:20/10/1969 color:C2 text:"Tanya (C2)" barset:break from:17/10/1969 till:29/10/1969 color:C3 text:"Virgy (C3)" from:28/10/1969 till:01/11/1969 color:TS text:"Wenda (TS)" from:31/10/1969 till:07/11/1969 color:C1 text:"Alfa (C1)" from:21/11/1969 till:26/11/1969 color:C1 text:"Bravo (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1969 till:01/06/1969 text:May from:01/06/1969 till:01/07/1969 text:June from:01/07/1969 till:01/08/1969 text:July from:01/08/1969 till:01/09/1969 text:August from:01/09/1969 till:01/10/1969 text:September from:01/10/1969 till:01/11/1969 text:October from:01/11/1969 till:01/12/1969 text:November from:01/12/1969 till:31/12/1969 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 1970's Decade Average: Unknown 1970 1971 1972 1973 1974 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980's Decade Average: Unknown 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990's Decade Average: Unknown 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 Retirements: Marilyn, Opal, Roxanne, Sebastien Replacements: Michelle, Olga, Rebekah, Steve Statistics: 21 named storms, 18 hurricanes, 9 major hurricanes, no category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1995 till:30/11/1995 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1995 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/1995 till:08/06/1995 color:C2 text:"Allison (C2)" from:06/07/1995 till:10/07/1995 color:C1 text:"Barry (C1)" from:12/07/1995 till:17/07/1995 color:C2 text:"Chantal (C2)" from:28/07/1995 till:02/08/1995 color:C2 text:"Dean (C2)" from:31/07/1995 till:06/08/1995 color:C3 text:"Erin (C3)" from:05/08/1995 till:07/08/1995 color:TS text:"Felix (TS)" from:08/08/1995 till:25/08/1995 color:C4 text:"Gabrielle (C4)" from:09/08/1995 till:12/08/1995 color:TS text:"Humberto (TS)" from:22/08/1995 till:30/08/1995 color:C3 text:"Iris (C3)" barset:break from:22/08/1995 till:02/09/1995 color:C3 text:"Jerry (C3)" from:22/08/1995 till:26/08/1995 color:C1 text:"Karen (C1)" from:26/08/1995 till:05/09/1995 color:C1 text:"Luis (C1)" from:27/08/1995 till:11/09/1995 color:C4 text:"Marilyn (C4)" from:11/09/1995 till:14/09/1995 color:TS text:"Noel (TS)" from:12/09/1995 till:20/09/1995 color:C3 text:"Opal (C3)" from:25/09/1995 till:05/10/1995 color:C4 text:"Roxanne (C4)" from:26/09/1995 till:05/10/1995 color:C2 text:"Pablo (C2)" from:04/10/1995 till:14/10/1995 color:C3 text:"Sebastien (C3)" barset:break from:07/10/1995 till:19/10/1995 color:C3 text:"Tanya (C3)" from:20/10/1995 till:26/10/1995 color:C2 text:"Van (C2)" from:27/10/1995 till:02/11/1995 color:C1 text:"Wendy (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1995 till:01/07/1995 text:June from:01/07/1995 till:01/08/1995 text:July from:01/08/1995 till:01/09/1995 text:August from:01/09/1995 till:01/10/1995 text:September from:01/10/1995 till:01/11/1995 text:October from:01/11/1995 till:30/11/1995 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 1996 Retirements: Bertha, Cesar, Fran, Hortense Replacements: Betty, Cristobal, Fay, Hanna Statistics: 13 named storms, 12 hurricanes (TIE), 5 major hurricanes, no category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1996 till:01/01/1997 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1996 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/06/1996 till:21/06/1996 color:TS text: "Arthur (TS)" from:05/07/1996 till:15/07/1996 color:C3 text: "Bertha (C3)" from:24/07/1996 till:29/07/1996 color:C1 text: "Cesar (C1)" from:19/08/1996 till:26/08/1996 color:C2 text: "Dolly (C2)" from:19/08/1996 till:02/09/1996 color:C4 text: "Edouard (C4)" from:23/08/1996 till:07/09/1996 color:C4 text: "Fran (C4)" from:26/08/1996 till:06/09/1996 color:C1 text: "Gustav (C1)" barset:break from:03/09/1996 till:15/09/1996 color:C4 text: "Hortense (C4)" from:24/09/1996 till:03/10/1996 color:C2 text: "Isidore (C2)" from:04/10/1996 till:11/10/1996 color:C1 text: "Josephine (C1)" from:11/10/1996 till:14/10/1996 color:C1 text: "Kyle (C1)" from:14/10/1996 till:28/10/1996 color:C3 text: "Lili (C3)" from:16/11/1996 till:27/11/1996 color:C1 text: "Marco (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1996 till:01/07/1996 text:June from:01/07/1996 till:01/08/1996 text:July from:01/08/1996 till:01/09/1996 text:August from:01/09/1996 till:01/10/1996 text:September from:01/10/1996 till:01/11/1996 text:October from:01/11/1996 till:01/12/1996 text:November from:01/12/1996 till:01/01/1997 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson scale)" 1997 Retirements: None Replacements: None Statistics: 8 named storms, 5 hurricanes, 1 major hurricane, no category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1997 till:01/11/1997 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1997 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/06/1997 till:03/06/1997 color:TS text: "Ana (SS)" from:30/06/1997 till:04/07/1997 color:TS text: "Bob (TS)" from:11/07/1997 till:14/07/1997 color:C1 text: "Charlotte (C1)" from:13/07/1997 till:17/07/1997 color:C1 text: "Danny (C1)" from:16/07/1997 till:21/07/1997 color:C2 text: "Erika (C2)" from:17/07/1997 till:19/07/1997 color:TD text: "Six (TD)" from:03/09/1997 till:15/09/1997 color:C4 text: "Fabian (C4)" barset:break from:04/10/1997 till:08/10/1997 color:TS text: "Grace (TS)" from:16/10/1997 till:19/10/1997 color:C1 text: "Henri (C1)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1997 till:01/07/1997 text:June from:01/07/1997 till:01/08/1997 text:July from:01/08/1997 till:01/09/1997 text:August from:01/09/1997 till:01/10/1997 text:September from:01/10/1997 till:01/11/1997 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 1998 Retirements: Bridget, Georges, Mitch Replacements: Babs, Gaston, Matthew Statistics: 14 named storms, 13 hurricanes, 6 major hurricanes, 2 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/1998 till:31/12/1998 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/1998 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/07/1998 till:05/08/1998 color:C1 text:"Andrew (C1)" from:19/08/1998 till:29/08/1998 color:C3 text:"Bridget (C3)" from:21/08/1998 till:24/08/1998 color:TS text:"Charley (TS)" from:24/08/1998 till:03/09/1998 color:C3 text:"Danielle (C3)" from:31/08/1998 till:05/09/1998 color:C3 text:"Earl (C3)" from:08/09/1998 till:12/09/1998 color:C1 text:"Frances (C1)" from:15/09/1998 till:29/09/1998 color:C5 text:"Georges (C5)" barset:break from:17/09/1998 till:23/09/1998 color:C1 text:"Hermine (C1)" from:19/09/1998 till:28/09/1998 color:C1 text:"Ivan (C1)" from:21/09/1998 till:01/10/1998 color:C3 text:"Jeanne (C3)" from:23/09/1998 till:29/09/1998 color:C2 text:"Karl (C2)" from:05/10/1998 till:11/10/1998 color:C2 text:"Lisa (C2)" from:22/10/1998 till:31/10/1998 color:C5 text:"Mitch (C5)" from:24/11/1998 till:29/11/1998 color:C2 text:"Nicole (C2)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/1998 till:01/08/1998 text:July from:01/08/1998 till:01/09/1998 text:August from:01/09/1998 till:01/10/1998 text:September from:01/10/1998 till:01/11/1998 text:October from:01/11/1998 till:01/12/1998 text:November from:01/12/1998 till:31/12/1998 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 1999 Retirements: Dennis, Gert, Ophelia Replacements: Don, Ghita, Orla Statistics: 15 named storms, 12 hurricanes, 7 major hurricanes, 1 category 5 hurricane ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:260 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1999 till:31/12/1999 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1999 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/1999 till:17/06/1999 color:C1 text: "Arlene (C1)" from:02/07/1999 till:03/07/1999 color:TD text: "Two (TD)" from:18/08/1999 till:24/08/1999 color:C4 text: "Bret (C4)" from:19/08/1999 till:02/09/1999 color:C4 text: "Collette (C4)" from:24/08/1999 till:31/08/1999 color:C3 text: "Dennis (C3)" from:24/08/1999 till:01/09/1999 color:C2 text: "Emily (C2)" from:05/09/1999 till:07/09/1999 color:TS text: "Floyd (TS)" barset:break from:07/09/1999 till:18/09/1999 color:C5 text: "Gert (C5)" from:11/09/1999 till:22/09/1999 color:C4 text: "Harvey (C4)" from:19/09/1999 till:23/09/1999 color:C1 text: "Irene (C1)" from:04/10/1999 till:08/10/1999 color:TS text: "Jose (TS)" from:06/10/1999 till:11/10/1999 color:C1 text: "Katrina (C1)" from:12/10/1999 till:18/10/1999 color:C2 text: "Lenny (C2)" from:17/10/1999 till:27/10/1999 color:C3 text: "Maria (C3)" barset:break from:28/10/1999 till:30/10/1999 color:TS text: "Nate (TS)" from:13/11/1999 till:21/11/1999 color:C4 text: "Ophelia (C4)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1999 till:01/07/1999 text:June from:01/07/1999 till:01/08/1999 text:July from:01/08/1999 till:01/09/1999 text:August from:01/09/1999 till:01/10/1999 text:September from:01/10/1999 till:01/11/1999 text:October from:01/11/1999 till:01/12/1999 text:November from:01/12/1999 till:31/12/1999 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2000's Decade Average: 20 named storms, 16 hurricanes, 7 major hurricanes, 2 category 5 hurricanes Most Active: 2005 Least Active: 2006 2000 (Slightly Below Average) Retirements: Michael, Nadine Replacements: Manny, Nadia Statistics: 18 named storms, 15 hurricanes, 5 major hurricanes, no category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2000 till:01/12/2000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2000 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/2000 till:10/06/2000 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:23/06/2000 till:30/06/2000 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:03/08/2000 till:20/08/2000 color:C3 text:"Chris (C3)" from:08/08/2000 till:13/08/2000 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" from:12/08/2000 till:15/08/2000 color:C1 text:"Ernesto (C1)" from:17/08/2000 till:23/08/2000 color:C2 text:"Florence (C2)" from:19/08/2000 till:27/08/2000 color:C3 text:"Gordon (C3)" from:01/09/2000 till:06/09/2000 color:C1 text:"Helene (C1)" barset:break from:08/09/2000 till:09/09/2000 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" from:10/09/2000 till:17/09/2000 color:C1 text:"Isaac (C1)" from:14/09/2000 till:20/09/2000 color:C2 text:"Joyce (C2)" from:15/09/2000 till:25/09/2000 color:C2 text:"Kirk (C2)" from:21/09/2000 till:02/10/2000 color:C4 text:"Leslie (C4)" from:25/09/2000 till:06/10/2000 color:C3 text:"Michael (C3)" from:28/09/2000 till:07/10/2000 color:C4 text:"Nadine (C4)" from:04/10/2000 till:08/10/2000 color:C1 text:"Oscar (C1) barset:break from:15/10/2000 till:20/10/2000 color:C2 text:"Patty (C2)" from:19/10/2000 till:22/10/2000 color:C1 text:"Rafael (C1)" from:25/10/2000 till:29/10/2000 color:C1 text:"Sandy (C1)" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2000 till:01/07/2000 text:June from:01/07/2000 till:01/08/2000 text:July from:01/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 text:August from:01/09/2000 till:01/10/2000 text:September from:01/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 text:October from:01/11/2000 till:01/12/2000 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 2001 (Somewhat Below Average) Retirements: '''Allison, Dean, Karen, Olga '''Replacements: Andrea, Dorian, Kathy, Olivia Statistics: 17 named storms, 15 hurricanes, 8 major hurricanes, 1 category 5 hurricane (Karen...again took the kids) ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:25 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2001 till:01/01/2002 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2001 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/06/2001 till:17/06/2001 color:TS text:"Allison (TS)" from:11/07/2001 till:17/07/2001 color:C1 text:"Barry (C1)" from:31/07/2001 till:06/08/2001 color:C2 text:"Chantal (C2)" from:14/08/2001 till:26/08/2001 color:C4 text:"Dean (C4)" from:21/08/2001 till:31/08/2001 color:C3 text:"Erin (C3)" from:01/09/2001 till:11/09/2001 color:C4 text:"Felix (C4)" from:07/09/2001 till:17/09/2001 color:C3 text:"Gabrielle (C3)" from:11/09/2001 till:17/09/2001 color:C3 text:"Humberto (C3)" from:19/09/2001 till:23/09/2001 color:TS text:"Iris (TS)" barset:break from:20/09/2001 till:25/09/2001 color:C2 text:"Jerry (C2)" from:04/10/2001 till:13/10/2001 color:C5 text:"Karen (C5)" from:06/10/2001 till:15/10/2001 color:C3 text:"Luis (C3)" from:12/10/2001 till:17/10/2001 color:C2 text:"Michelle (C2)" from:27/10/2001 till:01/11/2001 color:C2 text:"Noel (C2)" from:29/10/2001 till:06/11/2001 color:C4 text:"Olga (C4)" from:04/11/2001 till:06/11/2001 color:C1 text:"Pablo (C1)" from:24/11/2001 till:02/12/2001 color:C1 text:"Rebekah (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2001 till:01/07/2001 text:June from:01/07/2001 till:01/08/2001 text:July from:01/08/2001 till:01/09/2001 text:August from:01/09/2001 till:01/10/2001 text:September from:01/10/2001 till:01/11/2001 text:October from:01/11/2001 till:01/12/2001 text:November from:01/12/2001 till:01/01/2002 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 2002 (Slightly Inactive) Retirements: Isidore, Lili, Marco Replacements: Ike, Laura, Marcel Statistics: 13 named storms, 10 hurricanes, 7 major hurricanes, 2 category 5 hurricanes (Isidore open? (pronunciation: Is the door)) ImageSize = width:825 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:25 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2002 till:01/11/2002 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2002 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/07/2002 till:16/07/2002 color:C2 text:"Arthur (C2)" from:04/08/2002 till:08/08/2002 color:TS text:"Betty (TS)" from:04/08/2002 till:09/08/2002 color:C3 text:"Cristobal (C3)" from:29/08/2002 till:06/09/2002 color:C2 text:"Dolly (C2)" from:01/09/2002 till:07/09/2002 color:C3 text:"Edouard (C3)" from:05/09/2002 till:08/09/2002 color:TS text:"Fay (TS)" from:07/09/2002 till:08/09/2002 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" barset:break from:08/09/2002 till:14/09/2002 color:C3 text:"Gustav (C3)" from:12/09/2002 till:16/09/2002 color:C2 text:"Hanna (C2)" from:14/09/2002 till:26/09/2002 color:C5 text:"Isidore (C5)" from:17/09/2002 till:19/09/2002 color:TS text:"Josephine (TS)" from:20/09/2002 till:12/10/2002 color:C3 text:"Kyle (C3)" from:21/09/2002 till:06/10/2002 color:C5 text:"Lili (C5)" from:12/10/2002 till:18/10/2002 color:C3 text:"Marco (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2002 till:01/08/2002 text:July from:01/08/2002 till:01/09/2002 text:August from:01/09/2002 till:01/10/2002 text:September from:01/10/2002 till:01/11/2002 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 2003 (Slightly Above Average) Retirements: Henri, Isabel, Juan, Mindy Retirements: Herbert, Ida, Joaquin, Minnie Statistics: 21 named storms, 18 hurricanes, 5 major hurricanes, 1 category 5 hurricane ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2003 till:31/12/2003 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2003 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/04/2003 till:24/04/2003 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:09/06/2003 till:14/06/2003 color:TS text:"Bob (TS)" from:28/06/2003 till:01/07/2003 color:C1 text:"Charlotte (C1)" from:07/07/2003 till:15/07/2003 color:C2 text:"Danny (C2)" from:16/07/2003 till:23/07/2003 color:C1 text:"Erika (C1)" from:19/07/2003 till:28/07/2003 color:C2 text:"Fabian (C2)" from:25/07/2003 till:27/07/2003 color:TS text:"Grace (TS)" barset:break from:10/08/2003 till:15/08/2003 color:C3 text:"Henri (C3)" from:21/08/2003 till:28/08/2003 color:C2 text:"Isabel (C2)" from:27/08/2003 till:06/09/2003 color:C4 text:"Juan (C4)" from:29/08/2003 till:02/09/2003 color:C1 text:"Kate (C1)" from:02/09/2003 till:05/09/2003 color:C1 text:"Larry (C1)" from:06/09/2003 till:18/09/2003 color:C5 text:"Mindy (C5)" from:08/09/2003 till:13/09/2003 color:C1 text:"Nicholas (C1)" barset:break from:24/09/2003 till:29/09/2003 color:C3 text:"Odette (C3)" from:25/09/2003 till:08/10/2003 color:C3 text:"Peter (C3)" from:27/09/2003 till:04/10/2003 color:C1 text:"Rose (C1)" from:10/10/2003 till:13/10/2003 color:C1 text:"Sam (C1)" from:13/10/2003 till:20/10/2003 color:C1 text:"Teresa (C1)" from:04/12/2003 till:09/12/2003 color:C2 text:"Victor (C2)" from:07/12/2003 till:11/12/2003 color:C1 text:"Wanda (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2003 till:01/05/2003 text:April from:01/05/2003 till:01/06/2003 text:May from:01/06/2003 till:01/07/2003 text:June from:01/07/2003 till:01/08/2003 text:July from:01/08/2003 till:01/09/2003 text:August from:01/09/2003 till:01/10/2003 text:September from:01/10/2003 till:01/11/2003 text:October from:01/11/2003 till:01/12/2003 text:November from:01/12/2003 till:31/12/2003 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane scale)" 2004 (Below Average) Retirements: Charley, Earl, Frances, Ivan, Karl Replacements: Colin, Eden, Fiona, Igor, Kent Statistics: 16 named storms, 14 hurricanes, 9 major hurricanes, 3 category 5 hurricanes (TO IVAN THE TERRIBLE!!!) ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2004 till:31/12/2004 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2004 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/07/2004 till:06/08/2004 color:C3 text:"Andrew (C3)" from:01/08/2004 till:11/08/2004 color:C2 text:"Babs (C2)" from:09/08/2004 till:17/08/2004 color:C5 text:"Charley (C5)" from:13/08/2004 till:22/08/2004 color:C3 text:"Danielle (C3)" from:13/08/2004 till:23/08/2004 color:C3 text:"Earl (C3)" from:24/08/2004 till:04/09/2004 color:C5 text:"Frances (C5)" from:27/08/2004 till:03/09/2004 color:C2 text:"Gaston (C2)" from:27/08/2004 till:01/09/2004 color:TS text:"Hermine (TS)" barset:break from:02/09/2004 till:19/09/2004 color:C5 text:"Ivan (C5)" from:07/09/2004 till:11/09/2004 color:TS text:"Jeanne (TS)" from:13/09/2004 till:28/09/2004 color:C4 text:"Karl (C4)" from:16/09/2004 till:26/09/2004 color:C4 text:"Lisa (C4)" from:19/09/2004 till:27/09/2004 color:C3 text:"Matthew (C3)" from:08/10/2004 till:12/10/2004 color:C2 text:"Nicole (C2)" from:10/10/2004 till:13/10/2004 color:C1 text:"Otto (C1)" from:29/11/2004 till:03/12/2004 color:C1 text:"Paula (C1)" barset:break barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2004 till:01/08/2004 text:July from:01/08/2004 till:01/09/2004 text:August from:01/09/2004 till:01/10/2004 text:September from:01/10/2004 till:01/11/2004 text:October from:01/11/2004 till:01/12/2004 text:November from:01/12/2004 till:31/12/2004 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2005 (MOST ACTIVE ON RECORD) Retirements: Don, Emily, Lenny, Philippe, Rita, Stan, Vince, Gamma, Epsilon, Zeta Replacements: Diego, Ennis, Lee, Pierre, Rina, Sean, Vernon, GREEK LETTERS ARE ALWAYS USED AGAIN Statistics: 30 named storms + 1 unnamed storm = 31 total storms, 29 hurricanes, 15 major hurricanes, 4 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:815 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2005 till:31/01/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/2005 till:14/06/2005 color:C1 text:"Arlene (C1)" from:28/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 color:C1 text:"Bret (C1)" from:03/07/2005 till:08/07/2005 color:C1 text:"Collette (C1)" from:04/07/2005 till:14/07/2005 color:C4 text:"Don (C4)" from:11/07/2005 till:23/07/2005 color:C5 text:"Emily (C5)" from:21/07/2005 till:25/07/2005 color:C2 text:"Floyd (C2)" from:22/07/2005 till:26/07/2005 color:C1 text:"Ghita (C1)" from:28/07/2005 till:07/08/2005 color:C1 text:"Harvey (C1)" from:03/08/2005 till:14/08/2005 color:C3 text:"Irene (C3)" from:13/08/2005 till:21/08/2005 color:C3 text:"Jose (C3)" from:22/08/2005 till:24/08/2005 color:TS text:"Katrina (TS)" barset:break from:23/08/2005 till:30/08/2005 color:C5 text:"Lenny (C5)" from:28/08/2005 till:05/09/2005 color:C4 text:"Maria (C4)" from:01/09/2005 till:10/09/2005 color:C3 text:"Nate (C3)" from:05/09/2005 till:11/09/2005 color:C3 text:"Orla (C3)" from:06/09/2005 till:09/09/2005 color:C3 text:"Philippe (C3)" from:17/09/2005 till:26/09/2005 color:C4 text:"Rita (C4)" from:17/09/2005 till:25/09/2005 color:C5 text:"Stan (C5)" from:28/09/2005 till:05/10/2005 color:C3 text:"Tammy (C3)" from:30/09/2005 till:08/10/2005 color:C2 text:"Vince (C2)" from:04/10/2005 till:05/10/2005 color:TS text:"Unnamed (TS)" from:05/10/2005 till:10/10/2005 color:C1 text:"Wilma (C1)" barset:break from:08/10/2005 till:15/10/2005 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" from:09/10/2005 till:10/10/2005 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" from:15/10/2005 till:23/10/2005 color:C5 text:"Gamma (C5)" from:22/10/2005 till:26/10/2005 color:C2 text:"Delta (C2)" from:26/10/2005 till:02/11/2005 color:C4 text:"Epsilon (C4)" from:14/11/2005 till:22/11/2005 color:C3 text:"Zeta (C3)" from:22/11/2005 till:28/11/2005 color:C1 text:"Eta (C1)" from:29/11/2005 till:09/12/2005 color:C1 text:"Theta (C1)" from:30/12/2005 till:03/01/2006 color:C1 text:"Iota (C1)" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:31/12/2005 text:December from:01/01/2006 till:31/01/2006 text:January 2006 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 2006 (LEAST ACTIVE) Retirements: Florence Replacements: Filomena Statistics: 10 named storms, 9 hurricanes, 4 major hurricanes, no category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2006 till:05/10/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2006 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/06/2006 till:14/06/2006 color:C2 text:"Alberto (C2)" from:17/07/2006 till:19/07/2006 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:18/07/2006 till:24/07/2006 color:C1 text:"Chris (C1)" from:01/08/2006 till:09/08/2006 color:C2 text:"Debby (C2)" from:21/08/2006 till:28/08/2006 color:C2 text:"Ernesto (C2)" from:24/08/2006 till:01/09/2006 color:C4 text:"Florence (C4)" barset:break from:03/09/2006 till:11/09/2006 color:C4 text:"Gordon (C4)" from:10/09/2006 till:17/09/2006 color:C3 text:"Helene (C3)" from:12/09/2006 till:20/09/2006 color:C3 text:"Isaac (C3)" from:20/09/2006 till:27/09/2006 color:C2 text:"Joyce (C2)" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2006 till:01/07/2006 text:June from:01/07/2006 till:01/08/2006 text:July from:01/08/2006 till:01/09/2006 text:August from:01/09/2006 till:01/10/2006 text:September TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2007 (Very Active) Retirements: Dorian, Felix, Gabrielle Replacements: Devin, Fernand, Geraldine Statistics: 25 named storms, 16 hurricanes, 6 major hurricanes, 2 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2007 till:31/12/2007 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2007 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/05/2007 till:13/05/2007 color:TS text:"Andrea (SS)" from:01/06/2007 till:05/06/2007 color:C1 text:"Barry (C1)" from:28/07/2007 till:31/07/2007 color:C1 text:"Chantal (C1)" from:13/08/2007 till:24/08/2007 color:C5 text:"Dorian (C5)" from:15/08/2007 till:18/08/2007 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" from:21/08/2007 till:22/08/2007 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:31/08/2007 till:07/09/2007 color:C5 text:"Felix (C5)" from:04/09/2007 till:09/09/2007 color:C3 text:"Gabrielle (C3)" from:10/09/2007 till:18/09/2007 color:C3 text:"Humberto (C3)" from:12/09/2007 till:14/09/2007 color:C1 text:"Iris (C1)" from:18/09/2007 till:23/09/2007 color:C1 text:"Jerry (C1)" from:23/09/2007 till:25/09/2007 color:C1 text:"Kathy (C1)" from:24/09/2007 till:29/09/2007 color:C1 text:"Michelle (C1)" from:25/09/2007 till:06/10/2007 color:C4 text:"Luis (C4)" from:26/09/2007 till:01/10/2007 color:TS text:"Noel (TS)" barset:break from:28/09/2007 till:05/10/2007 color:TS text:"Olivia (TS)" from:04/10/2007 till:10/10/2007 color:C1 text:"Pablo (C1)" from:05/10/2007 till:07/10/2007 color:TS text:"Rebekah (TS)" from:05/10/2007 till:11/10/2007 color:C1 text:"Steve (C1)" from:07/10/2007 till:11/10/2007 color:TS text:"Tanya (TS)" from:07/10/2007 till:12/10/2007 color:C1 text:"Van (C1)" from:11/10/2007 till:14/10/2007 color:TS text:"Wendy (TS)" from:14/10/2007 till:19/10/2007 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:28/10/2007 till:03/11/2007 color:C3 text:"Beta (C3)" from:03/11/2007 till:04/11/2007 color:TD text:"Twenty-five (TD)" from:11/11/2007 till:15/11/2007 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" from:11/12/2007 till:17/12/2007 color:C1 text:"Delta (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2007 till:31/05/2007 text:May from:01/06/2007 till:30/06/2007 text:June from:01/07/2007 till:31/07/2007 text:July from:01/08/2007 till:31/08/2007 text:August from:01/09/2007 till:30/09/2007 text:September from:01/10/2007 till:31/10/2007 text:October from:01/11/2007 till:30/11/2007 text:November from:01/12/2007 till:31/12/2007 text:December 2008 (Hyperactive) Retirements: Edouard, Ike, Kyle, Marcel, Zeta Replacements: '''Edmund, Isaias, Kaemon, Malcolm, GREEK LETTERS ARE ALWAYS USED AGAIN Statistics: 29 named storms, 20 hurricanes, 8 major hurricanes, 2 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2008 till:31/12/2008 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2008 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/05/2008 till:05/06/2008 color:TS text:"Arthur (TS)" from:12/06/2008 till:16/06/2008 color:TS text:"Betty (TS)" from:03/07/2008 till:19/07/2008 color:C3 text:"Cristobal (C3)" from:04/07/2008 till:08/07/2008 color:TS text:"Dolly (TS)" from:14/07/2008 till:26/07/2008 color:C4 text:"Edouard (C4)" from:19/07/2008 till:22/07/2008 color:C1 text:"Fay (C1)" from:03/08/2008 till:09/08/2008 color:C1 text:"Gustav (C1)" from:03/08/2008 till:07/08/2008 color:C1 text:"Hanna (C1)" from:10/08/2008 till:18/08/2008 color:C3 text:"Ike (C3)" barset:break from:12/08/2008 till:19/08/2008 color:C2 text:"Josephine (C2)" from:25/08/2008 till:03/09/2008 color:C5 text:"Kyle (C5)" from:28/08/2008 till:05/09/2008 color:C4 text:"Laura (C4)" from:01/09/2008 till:14/09/2008 color:C5 text:"Marcel (C5)" from:01/09/2008 till:05/09/2008 color:C1 text:"Nana (C1)" from:02/09/2008 till:08/09/2008 color:C2 text:"Omar (C2)" from:12/09/2008 till:16/09/2008 color:TS text:"Paloma (TS)" from:15/09/2008 till:20/09/2008 color:C1 text:"Rene (C1)" from:25/09/2008 till:01/10/2008 color:C2 text:"Sally (C2)" barset:break from:29/09/2008 till:01/10/2008 color:C1 text:"Teddy (C1)" from:06/10/2008 till:08/10/2008 color:TS text:"Vicky (TS)" from:10/10/2008 till:16/10/2008 color:C2 text:"Wilfred (C2)" from:13/10/2008 till:19/10/2008 color:C4 text:"Alpha (C4)" from:13/10/2008 till:18/10/2008 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" from:14/10/2008 till:19/10/2008 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" from:20/10/2008 till:25/10/2008 color:TS text:"Delta (TS)" from:27/10/2008 till:01/11/2008 color:TS text:"Epsilon (TS)" from:05/11/2008 till:13/11/2008 color:C4 text:"Zeta (C4)" barset:break from:13/11/2008 till:17/11/2008 color:TS text:"Eta (TS)" from:25/11/2008 till:30/11/2008 color:C1 text:"Theta (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2008 till:31/05/2008 text:May from:01/06/2008 till:30/06/2008 text:June from:01/07/2008 till:31/07/2008 text:July from:01/08/2008 till:31/08/2008 text:August from:01/09/2008 till:30/09/2008 text:September from:01/10/2008 till:31/10/2008 text:October from:01/11/2008 till:30/11/2008 text:November from:01/12/2008 till:31/12/2008 text:December TextData= pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2009 (Slightly Below Average) Retirements: Sam Replacements: Scott Statistics: 18 named storms, 11 hurricanes, 4 major hurricanes, 2 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2009 till:01/12/2009 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2009 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2009 till:23/05/2009 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:28/05/2009 till:30/05/2009 color:TS text:Bob (TS) from:27/06/2009 till:01/07/2009 color:TS text:Charlotte (TS) from:19/07/2009 till:27/07/2009 color:C2 text:Danny (C2) from:10/08/2009 till:19/08/2009 color:C2 text:Erika (C2) from:15/08/2009 till:27/08/2009 color:C5 text:Fabian (C5) from:16/08/2009 till:19/08/2009 color:TS text:Grace (TS) from:24/08/2009 till:25/08/2009 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:26/08/2009 till:31/08/2009 color:C3 text:Herbert (C3) barset:break from:28/08/2009 till:04/09/2009 color:C2 text:Ida (C2) from:07/09/2009 till:16/09/2009 color:C4 text:Joaquin (C4) from:20/09/2009 till:25/09/2009 color:C2 text:Kate (C2) from:25/09/2009 till:01/10/2009 color:TS text:Larry (TS) from:04/10/2009 till:07/10/2009 color:C1 text:Minnie (C1) from:06/10/2009 till:14/10/2009 color:C1 text:Nicholas (C1) from:08/10/2009 till:12/10/2009 color:C2 text:Odette (C2) from:20/10/2009 till:21/10/2009 color:TD text:Seventeen (TD) from:20/10/2009 till:25/10/2009 color:TS text:Peter (TS) barset:break from:22/10/2009 till:26/10/2009 color:TS text:Rose (TS) from:04/11/2009 till:13/11/2009 color:C5 text:Sam (C5) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2009 till:01/06/2009 text:May from:01/06/2009 till:01/07/2009 text:June from:01/07/2009 till:01/08/2009 text:July from:01/08/2009 till:01/09/2009 text:August from:01/09/2009 till:01/10/2009 text:September from:01/10/2009 till:01/11/2009 text:October from:01/11/2009 till:01/12/2009 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2010's Decade Average: 23 named storms (Right up 'til Beta! well...yeah whatever LOL), 15 hurricanes, 7 major hurricanes, 2 category 5 hurricanes Most Active: 2010 Least Active: 2014 2010 (MOST ACTIVE) '''Retirements: Shary, Walter, Gamma Zeta Replacements: '''Sharon, Wallace, GREEK LETTERS ARE ALWAYS USED AGAIN Statistics: 30 named storms, 24 hurricanes, 11 major hurricanes, 2 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2010 till:01/12/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2010 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/06/2010 till:18/06/2010 color:C1 text:"Andrew (C1)" from:21/06/2010 till:28/06/2010 color:C3 text:"Babs (C3)" from:27/06/2010 till:30/06/2010 color:TS text:"Colin (TS)" from:04/07/2010 till:07/07/2010 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:04/07/2010 till:09/07/2010 color:C1 text:"Eden (C1)" from:20/07/2010 till:25/07/2010 color:C2 text:"Fiona (C2)" from:22/07/2010 till:24/07/2010 color:TS text:"Gaston (TS)" from:30/07/2010 till:08/08/2010 color:C3 text:"Hermine (C3)" from:06/08/2010 till:10/08/2010 color:C1 text:"Igor (C1)" barset:break from:07/08/2010 till:13/08/2010 color:C1 text:"Jeanne (C1)" from:09/08/2010 till:13/08/2010 color:C1 text:"Kent (C1)" from:21/08/2010 till:01/09/2010 color:C4 text:"Lisa (C4)" from:25/08/2010 till:05/09/2010 color:C5 text:"Matthew (C5)" from:28/08/2010 till:07/09/2010 color:C4 text:"Nicole (C4)" from:01/09/2010 till:11/09/2010 color:C4 text:"Otto (C4)" from:05/09/2010 till:08/09/2010 color:TS text:"Paula (TS)" from:08/09/2010 till:20/09/2010 color:C5 text:"Richard (C5)" from:12/09/2010 till:19/09/2010 color:C4 text:"Shary (C4)" barset:break from:12/09/2010 till:25/09/2010 color:C4 text:"Tomas (C4)" from:19/09/2010 till:26/09/2010 color:C2 text:"Virginie (C2)" from:22/09/2010 till:29/09/2010 color:C4 text:"Walter (C4)" from:28/09/2010 till:03/10/2010 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" from:01/10/2010 till:07/10/2010 color:C2 text:"Beta (C2)" from:09/10/2010 till:14/10/2010 color:C3 text:"Gamma (C3)" from:17/10/2010 till:26/10/2010 color:C2 text:"Delta (C2) from:21/10/2010 till:26/10/2010 color:TS text:"Epsilon (TS)" from:28/10/2010 till:04/11/2010 color:C2 text:"Zeta (C2)" barset:break from:28/10/2010 till:31/10/2010 color:C1 text:"Eta (C1)" from:10/11/2010 till:13/11/2010 color:TS text:"Theta (TS)" from:14/11/2010 till:18/11/2010 color:C1 text:"Iota (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2010 till:01/07/2010 text:June from:01/07/2010 till:01/08/2010 text:July from:01/08/2010 till:01/09/2010 text:August from:01/09/2010 till:01/10/2010 text:September from:01/10/2010 till:01/11/2010 text:October from:01/11/2010 till:01/12/2010 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 2011 (Well Above Average) '''Retirements: Harvey, Lee, Maria, Tammy, Delta, Epsilon Replacements: Harold, Leo, Mary, Tara, GREEK LETTERS ARE ALWAYS USED AGAIN Statistics: 27 named storms, 16 hurricanes, 9 major hurricanes, no category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2011 till:01/12/2011 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2011 till:05/06/2011 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:06/06/2011 till:10/06/2011 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:28/06/2011 till:01/07/2011 color:TS text:"Collette (TS)" from:08/07/2011 till:10/07/2011 color:TS text:"Diego (TS)" from:16/07/2011 till:23/07/2011 color:TS text:"Ennis (TS)" from:20/07/2011 till:24/07/2011 color:TS text:"Floyd (TS)" from:24/07/2011 till:31/07/2011 color:C2 text:"Ghita (C2)" from:29/07/2011 till:07/08/2011 color:C4 text:"Harvey (C4)" from:12/08/2011 till:20/08/2011 color:C3 text:"Irene (C3)" from:13/08/2011 till:16/08/2011 color:TS text:"Jose (TS)" barset:break from:13/08/2011 till:17/08/2011 color:C1 text:"Katrina (C1)" from:16/08/2011 till:23/08/2011 color:C3 text:"Lee (C3)" from:21/08/2011 till:27/08/2011 color:C3 text:"Maria (C3)" from:21/08/2011 till:30/08/2011 color:C2 text:"Nate (C2)" from:24/08/2011 till:29/08/2011 color:C1 text:"Orla (C1)" from:29/08/2011 till:09/09/2011 color:C4 text:"Pierre (C4)" from:01/09/2011 till:06/09/2011 color:C1 text:"Rina (C1)" from:01/09/2011 till:03/09/2011 color:TS text:"Sean (TS)" from:07/09/2011 till:16/09/2011 color:C4 text:"Tammy (C4)" from:08/09/2011 till:13/09/2011 color:C1 text:"Vernon (C1)" barset:break from:20/09/2011 till:03/10/2011 color:C4 text:"Wilma (C4)" from:24/09/2011 till:30/09/2011 color:C2 text:"Alpha (C2)" from:14/10/2011 till:15/10/2011 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:17/10/2011 till:21/10/2011 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" from:22/10/2011 till:29/10/2011 color:C4 text:"Delta (C4)" from:25/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 color:C4 text:"Epsilon (C4)" from:06/11/2011 till:11/11/2011 color:TS text:"Zeta (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2011 till:01/07/2011 text:June from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2012 (Average) Retirements: Leslie, Alpha Replacements: Lindsay, GREEK LETTERS ARE ALWAYS USED AGAIN Statistics: 23 named storms, 15 hurricanes, 6 major hurricanes, no category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2012 till:01/12/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2012 till:23/05/2012 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:23/05/2012 till:27/05/2012 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:17/06/2012 till:23/06/2012 color:C1 text:"Chris (C1)" from:23/06/2012 till:27/06/2012 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" from:30/06/2012 till:08/07/2012 color:TS text:"Ernesto (TS)" from:01/08/2012 till:09/08/2012 color:C2 text:"Filomena (C2)" from:03/08/2012 till:06/08/2012 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:04/08/2012 till:10/08/2012 color:C1 text:"Gordon (C1)" from:08/08/2012 till:18/08/2012 color:C2 text:"Helene (C2)" barset:break from:15/08/2012 till:21/08/2012 color:C2 text:"Isaac (C2)" from:22/08/2012 till:31/08/2012 color:C3 text:"Joyce (C3)" from:28/08/2012 till:02/09/2012 color:C2 text:"Kirk (C2)" from:28/08/2012 till:06/09/2012 color:C3 text:"Leslie (C3)" from:02/09/2012 till:12/09/2012 color:C3 text:"Manny (C3)" from:05/09/2012 till:12/09/2012 color:C1 text:"Nadia (C1)" from:10/09/2012 till:10/10/2012 color:C3 text:"Oscar (C3)" from:16/09/2012 till:21/09/2012 color:C1 text:"Patty (C1)" from:17/09/2012 till:19/09/2012 color:TS text:"Rafael (TS)" barset:break from:25/09/2012 till:27/09/2012 color:TS text:"Sandy (TS)" from:02/10/2012 till:09/10/2012 color:C3 text:"Tony (C3)" from:07/10/2012 till:13/10/2012 color:TS text:"Valerie (TS)" from:12/10/2012 till:18/10/2012 color:C2 text:"William (C2)" from:21/10/2012 till:30/10/2012 color:C3 text:"Alpha (C3)" from:22/10/2012 till:26/10/2012 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 2013 (Slightly Below Average) Retirements: Jerry Replacements: Jeff Statistics: 20 named storms, 12 hurricanes, 2 major hurricanes, no category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:25 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2013 till:01/01/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/06/2013 till:07/06/2013 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:17/06/2013 till:20/06/2013 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:06/07/2013 till:08/07/2013 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:07/07/2013 till:14/07/2013 color:C1 text:"Chantal (C1)" from:16/07/2013 till:17/07/2013 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:23/07/2013 till:30/07/2013 color:C1 text:"Devin (C1)" from:15/08/2013 till:20/08/2013 color:C1 text:"Erin (C1)" from:15/08/2013 till:21/08/2013 color:TS text:"Fernand (TS)" barset:break from:18/08/2013 till:25/08/2013 color:C2 text:"Geraldine (C2)" from:25/08/2013 till:26/08/2013 color:TS text:"Humberto (TS)" from:31/08/2013 till:05/09/2013 color:C1 text:"Iris (C1)" from:02/09/2013 till:08/09/2013 color:C3 text:"Jerry (C3)" from:04/09/2013 till:10/09/2013 color:C1 text:"Kathy (C1)" from:09/09/2013 till:17/09/2013 color:C3 text:"Luis (C3)" from:12/09/2013 till:18/09/2013 color:C2 text:"Michelle (C2)" from:18/09/2013 till:22/09/2013 color:C1 text:"Noel (C1)" barset:break from:29/09/2013 till:06/10/2013 color:TS text:"Olivia (TS)" from:02/10/2013 till:07/10/2013 color:C1 text:"Pablo (C1)" from:08/10/2013 till:14/10/2013 color:C2 text:"Rebekah (C2)" from:21/10/2013 till:24/10/2013 color:TS text:"Steve (TS)" from:18/11/2013 till:21/11/2013 color:TS text:"Tanya (TS)" from:05/12/2013 till:07/12/2013 color:TS text:"Van (SS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 2014 (LEAST ACTIVE) Retirements: Edmund Replacements: Elvis Statistics: 13 named storms, 7 hurricanes, 3 major hurricanes, no category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2014 till:01/12/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/06/2014 till:07/06/2014 color:TS text:"Arthur (TS)" from:28/06/2014 till:03/07/2014 color:C2 text:"Betty (C2)" from:22/07/2014 till:27/07/2014 color:TS text:"Cristobal (TS)" from:29/07/2014 till:05/08/2014 color:C1 text:"Dolly (C1)" from:12/08/2014 till:13/08/2014 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:18/08/2014 till:19/08/2014 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:20/08/2014 till:28/08/2014 color:C3 text:"Edmund (C3)" from:01/09/2014 till:04/09/2014 color:TS text:"Fay (TS)" from:07/09/2014 till:09/09/2014 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" from:10/09/2014 till:20/09/2014 color:C3 text:"Gustav (C3)" barset:break from:12/09/2014 till:17/09/2014 color:TS text:"Hanna (TS)" from:13/09/2014 till:16/09/2014 color:TS text:"Isaias (TS)" from:20/09/2014 till:23/09/2014 color:TS text:"Josephine (TS)" from:26/09/2014 till:28/09/2014 color:TD text:"Fourteen (TD)" from:10/10/2014 till:13/10/2014 color:C1 text:"Kaemon (C1)" from:11/10/2014 till:18/10/2014 color:C4 text:"Laura (C4)" from:22/10/2014 till:30/10/2014 color:C1 text:"Malcolm (C1)" from:29/10/2014 till:31/10/2014 color:TD text:"Eighteen (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:30/11/2014 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 2015 (Borderline-Average) Retirements: Rose, *Wanda Replacements: Ruby, *Wynne Statistics: 22 named storms, 9 hurricanes (1 in EPAC), 4 major hurricanes (1 in EPAC), 1 category 5 hurricane (in EPAC) ImageSize = width:800 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2015 till:01/12/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤38_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/05/2015 till:10/05/2015 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:14/06/2015 till:20/06/2015 color:TS text:"Bob (TS)" from:12/07/2015 till:14/07/2015 color:TS text:"Charlotte (TS)" from:17/07/2015 till:20/07/2015 color:TS text:"Danny (TS)" from:30/07/2015 till:04/08/2015 color:TS text:"Erika (TS)" from:03/08/2015 till:07/08/2015 color:TS text:"Fabian (TS)" from:18/08/2015 till:25/08/2015 color:C3 text:"Grace (C3)" from:23/08/2015 till:26/08/2015 color:C1 text:"Herbert (C1)" barset:break from:23/08/2015 till:04/09/2015 color:C3 text:"Ida (C3)" from:30/08/2015 till:04/09/2015 color:TS text:"Joaquin (TS)" from:05/09/2015 till:11/09/2015 color:TS text:"Kate (TS)" from:09/09/2015 till:15/09/2015 color:TS text:"Larry (TS)" from:13/09/2015 till:17/09/2015 color:C1 text:"Minnie (C1)" from:13/09/2015 till:15/09/2015 color:TS text:"Nicholas (TS)" from:16/09/2015 till:24/09/2015 color:C2 text:"Odette (C2)" from:22/09/2015 till:25/09/2015 color:TS text:"Peter (TS)" barset:break from:27/09/2015 till:05/10/2015 color:C4 text:"Rose (C4)" from:27/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 color:TS text:"Scott (TS)" from:30/09/2015 till:08/10/2015 color:C1 text:"Teresa (C1)" from:05/10/2015 till:11/10/2015 color:TS text:"Victor (TS)" from:18/10/2015 till:19/10/2015 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:26/10/2015 till:27/10/2015 color:TS text:"Wanda (C5)***" from:09/11/2015 till:13/11/2015 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2015 till:01/06/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" ***- Attained Peak Intensity in the Eastern Pacific 2016 (SECOND-LEAST ACTIVE)) Retirements: '''Igor, Paula, *Tomas '''Replacements: Ian, Paige, *Tobias Statistics:19 named storms, 13 hurricanes, 7 major hurricanes, 1 category 5 hurricane ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/01/2016 till:15/01/2016 color:C1 text:"Andrew (C1)" from:27/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 color:TS text:"Babs (TS)" from:05/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:TS text:"Colin (TS)" from:19/06/2016 till:21/06/2016 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:25/06/2016 till:26/06/2016 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:28/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 color:TS text:"Eden (TS)" from:31/07/2016 till:09/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Fiona (C3)" from:16/08/2016 till:21/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Gaston (C1)" from:22/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Hermine (C4)" from:27/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Igor (C4)" barset:break from:30/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Jeanne (C2)" from:13/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:TS text:"Kent (TS)" from:13/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:TS text:"Matthew (TS)" from:14/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Lisa (C2)" from:14/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Nicole (C4)" from:17/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Otto (C2)" from:25/09/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Paula (C5)" from:04/10/2016 till:18/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Richard (C4)" from:19/10/2016 till:22/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Sharon (C1)" from:20/11/2016 till:26/11/2016 color:C3 text:"Tomas (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 2017 (Borderline-Average) Retirements: '''Irene, Katrina, Orla, Rina '''Replacements: Isha, Katia, Oriana, Reeva (Irma was already retired in 1978 years from 2017, 41 years from NOW) Statistics: 22 named storms, 19 hurricanes (TIE), 11 major hurricanes, 4 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2017 till:30/11/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/04/2017 till:24/04/2017 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:18/06/2017 till:22/06/2017 color:C1 text:"Bret (C1)" from:20/06/2017 till:25/06/2017 color:C1 text:"Collette (C1)" from:06/07/2017 till:14/07/2017 color:C1 text:"Diego (C1)" from:17/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:C3 text:"Ennis (C3)" from:31/07/2017 till:03/08/2017 color:C2 text:"Floyd (C2)" from:07/08/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Ghita (C4)" from:13/08/2017 till:18/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Harold (C4)" from:17/08/2017 till:27/08/2017 color:C5 text:"Irene (C5)" barset:break from:17/08/2017 till:26/08/2017 color:C2 text:"Jose (C2) from:30/08/2017 till:14/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Katrina (C6)" from:05/09/2017 till:16/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Leo (C5)" from:05/09/2017 till:09/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Mary (C4)" from:15/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Nate (C2)" from:16/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Orla (C6)" from:22/09/2017 till:29/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Pierre (C4)" from:04/10/2017 till:10/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Rina (C4)" from:09/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Sean (C3)" barset:break from:14/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Tara (C1)" from:24/10/2017 till:30/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Vernon (C1)" from:04/11/2017 till:08/11/2017 color:TS text:"Wilma (TS)" from:13/11/2017 till:18/11/2017 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:31/05/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:30/06/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:31/07/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:30/11/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" 2018 (Average) Retirements: '''Alberto, Helene. Kirk, Rafael, Tony '''Replacements: UNKNOWN Statistics: 23 named storms, 15 hurricanes, 11 major hurricanes, 3 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:270 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:30/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 color:C3 text:Alberto (C3) from:12/06/2018 till:17/06/2018 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) from:06/07/2018 till:16/07/2018 color:C3 text:Chris (C3) from:07/07/2018 till:14/07/2018 color:C4 text:Debby (C4) from:06/08/2018 till:09/08/2018 color:C1 text:Ernesto (C1) from:15/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:TS text:Filomena (TS) from:16/08/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:TS text:Gordon (TS) from:30/08/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:C5 text:Helene (C5) from:03/09/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:C2 text:Isaac (C2) from:07/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:C4 text:Joyce (C4) from:07/09/2018 till:27/09/2018 color:C5 text:Kirk (C5) from:08/09/2018 till:11/09/2018 color:TS text:Lindsay (TS) from:12/09/2018 till:18/09/2018 color:C3 text:Manny (C3) from:12/09/2018 till:17/09/2018 color:TS text:Nadia (TS) barset:break from:20/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:TS text:Oscar (TS) from:23/09/2018 till:19/10/2018 color:C3 text:Patty (C3) from:23/09/2018 till:09/10/2018 color:C4 text:Rafael (C4) from:24/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 color:C1 text:Sandy (C1) from:07/10/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:C5 text:Tony (C5) from:07/10/2018 till:11/10/2018 color:TS text:Valerie (TS) from:09/10/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:C2 text:William (C2) from:25/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 color:C3 text:Alpha (C3) from:12/11/2018 till:17/11/2018 color:TS text:Beta (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" 2019 (SECOND-MOST ACTIVE) Retirements: '''Chantal, Humberto, Steve, Tanya (WILL REMAIN UNTIL REAL RETIREMENTS REVEAL) '''Replacements: UNKNOWN Statistics: 29 named storms, 21 hurricanes, 8 major hurricanes, 4 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:280 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2019 till:22/05/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea (SS)" from:04/06/2019 till:15/06/2019 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:09/07/2019 till:15/07/2019 color:C3 text:"Chantal (C3)" from:13/07/2019 till:25/07/2019 color:C2 text:"Devin (C2)" from:22/07/2019 till:29/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Erin (C1)" from:29/07/2019 till:06/08/2019 color:C2 text:"Fernand (C2)" from:16/08/2019 till:27/08/2019 color:TS text:"Geraldine (TS)" from:22/08/2019 till:07/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Humberto (C6)" from:23/08/2019 till:28/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Iris (C1)" from:24/08/2019 till:03/09/2019 color:TS text:"Jeff (TS)" from:31/08/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Kathy (C4)" from:02/09/2019 till:06/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Luis (C1)" from:06/09/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:TS text:"Michelle (TS)" barset:break from:09/09/2019 till:22/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Noel (C5)" from:11/09/2019 till:22/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Olivia (C1)" from:14/09/2019 till:23/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Pablo (C2)" from:15/09/2019 till:10/10/2019 color:C5 text:"Rebekah (C5)" from:16/09/2019 till:21/09/2019 color:TS text:"Steve (TS)" from:20/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 color:C4 text:"Tanya (C4)" from:22/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:C5 text:"Van (C5)" from:08/10/2019 till:18/10/2019 color:TS text:"Wendy (TS) from:09/10/2019 till:18/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" from:14/10/2019 till:17/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" from:17/10/2019 till:26/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Gamma (C1)" from:17/10/2019 till:23/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Delta (C1)" from:24/10/2019 till:28/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Epsilon (C1)" barset:break from:25/10/2019 till:29/10/2019 color:C2 text:"Zeta (C2)" from:30/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 color:TS text:"Eta (SS)" from:19/11/2019 till:23/11/2019 color:C4 text:"Theta (C4)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" 2020's Decade Average: Unknown DECADE COMING IN DECEMBER 2020, AND FINISHING IN JANUARY 2030 Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons